


Come Back, Be Here

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: LDR, M/M, RageHappy, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was working in England, and Ray sat unemployed in his New York apartment. Somehow they managed to meet over the Rooster Teeth site, and their visits were far and few in between. But sometimes, that was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back, Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that is a Taylor Swift song in the title. Deal with it. This was written for the Ragehappy Secret Santa on Tumblr for some poor soul whose gift giver had to back out.

**Gavinofree has signed in.**

The message popped onto the screen, a polite chime accompanying it.

“Aaaand, I’m gonna cut here,” Ray made a verbal note to himself, before navigating to the menu screen of the game he was playing and saving his progress. Usually when he was recording an Achievement Guide he’d set himself to busy, but if he was recording in the afternoon there was a chance that he and Gavin’s schedules would sync up despite the 5 hour time difference.

 

Ray and Gavin had known each other for nearly 3 years now, originally meeting online through the Rooster Teeth community. Ray had been doing mainly freelance work for them at that part and Gavin was just a face that popped up in the odd video or podcast. They had chatted a few times through the boards, but they referred to each other by their screen names, and mostly kept conversations to “Hey, how hard was it to get that achievement?”

 

_“Hey, Brownman. How the hell did you get Mile High Club that fast? I swear I sat there for at least three hours before I finally got it. – Gavinofree”. Ray had received a few comments like this so far after he updated his achievement list on the site. Most were of disbelief, but after he uploaded a screenshot of the achievement pop they quieted down. He’d spoken to this guy a few times before though, so he felt a small sense of obligation to reply._

_“Guess I’m just naturally talented, dude. Get on my level. :)” He wrote back, and smiled to himself as he hit the send button._

 

Eventually their nearly business-like comments turned into quips and snarky comments, and comments turned into private messages, which turned into late night chats on Skype. Late night chats quickly escalated into late night Skype calls, and those escalated pretty quickly into breathy moans and questions like “What are you wearing” and even one eventful “Shhh, you’re going to wake my dad up” when Ray’s headset broke and he was forced to use his laptop mic and speakers.

  
  


_“So, what are you wearing?” Gavin’s playful tone had an edge to it, but Ray just rolled his eyes. “Day old boxers and a Misfits tshirt, y’know, my sexy outfit.” Ray muttered. His headset had broken the week before and he wouldn’t have enough cash to replace it until his next unemployment cheque came in, so used the built in microphone on his laptop. His dad was asleep in the next room, so Ray was trying to keep his and Gavin’s conversation volume to a minimum._

_“Oh baby, you know how to rile me up,” Gavin laughed, and despite the distorted sound offered by Ray’s speakers, the noise managed to warm his heart a little. “No but seriously, I’ve had my hand down my pants for the past 5 minutes, just kind of wanking to your voice.” Gavin admitted, not a hint of shame in his voice. Ray’s immediately shot up from his chair, and closed his door as violently as he could without making too much of a ruckus._

_“Dude, shut the fuck up. My dad’s asleep and I’m pretty sure the last thing he wants to wake up to is the sound of his son and his ‘internet buddy’ jerking it in the next room.” Ray stage whispered, grabbing his laptop and flopping onto his bed._

_“If our Snapchat history is anything to go by, we’ve gone past the ‘internet buddy’ stage there, mate.” Gavin laughed, and Ray blushed. Gavin was going to be the end of him. And yet, when the pop up asking if he was willing to accept the video chat came up, he didn’t even think about it before hitting accept. He inhaled sharply as a not-too-blurry image of Gavin appeared on his screen. Leaning back in his bed and clearly not wearing anything but a grin and a lopsided headset. Ray’s heart skipped a beat_

_“Now get the headphones from your iPod and plug them in, that’ll keep down some of the noise at least.” Gavin instructed, and Ray grabbed the earbuds from the bedside table and wondered why the hell he hadn’t used them before._

_“Because you’re a pleb, that’s why,” Gavin said before Ray even noticed that he’d spoken his thought aloud. He just sighed and plugged in his headphones before leaning back._

_“Now let’s start with taking off that shirt Narvaez,” Gavin’s voice purred into his ears, and Ray had no choice but to comply._

 

Ray sat for a moment, lost in his own memories and daydreams before he noticed the incoming Skype call demanding his attention. He hit accept quickly and smiled at the now familiar face that came into view on his monitor.

“Took you long enough,” Gavin mocked, “If you’re too busy to talk to me then that’s fine.” He sighed, and slowly began to close the lid to his laptop.

“No stop! Stop! I was just thinking about that time when my headset broke and my dad walked in on me with my hands down my pants and your stupid face on my computer.” Ray cringed at the memory; it had been pleasant until that part. Gavin laughed and fixed his laptop.

“God the look on your face,” he choked, “you looked like he’d caught you chopping off the head of a prostitute.” Gavin wiped the tears from his eyes before straightening out.

“Reminiscing about our awkward Skype sex life isn’t why I called though, Ray,” He said, suddenly serious. A flash of panic shot down Ray’s spine. Gavin rarely looked like he wasn’t about to crack a joke.

“Um, okay. What’s up, dude?” Ray asked, trying to keep up the facade of being a completely calm and in control dude.

“Well uh, shit,” Gavin ran his fingers through his hair nervously, “Well, Geoff offered me a full time spot at Achievement Hunter, I start next month.” Ray let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Fuck Gavin, I thought you were dying, or breaking up with me or something,” Ray said, “Seriously though, congratulations, I’m fucking jealous. I’ve been hounding that dickbag for a full time gig for ages. But how are you going to do that while you keep up with your camera stuff over there?”

Gavin sighed, before reaching across his desk and grabbing a small piece of paper. He held it up to the camera for a second, letting it focus on the words “Heathrow” and “Kennedy” before pulling it back. “I’m packing up and moving to Austin!” He said, letting out a small huff.

Ray sat there, speechless for a minute. Gavin. In America. Permanently. They’d been able to meet a few times times over the years, but the idea of Gavin being in the States full time, even if he was so far away was just- “Wait, why are you flying into JFK if you’re going to Austin?”

Gavin giggled, he fucking giggled, “You know, everyone says that I’m the dumb one, but sometimes you are just so damn dense. I wanted to see you first you idiot. I haven’t seen you in ages and my loins are aching for some good Narvaez lovin,” He waggled his eyebrows as Ray definitely did not let out a girly shriek.

“Ah fuck, when do you get in? Forward me your booking confirmation. I’m going to have to make sure Pop’s out of the house that afternoon so we can fuck.”

“Aww, you sure how to make a boy feel special,” Gavin fluttered his eyelashes and laughed.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Ray sat at the arrivals gate, biting his nails and tapping his foot as he stared at the flow of people coming and going.  Businessmen getting off with a small suitcase and their phone out, tired parents just looking relieved to be in an open space, anxious families waiting for their loved ones to walk through the door… and then something perfect. For being an incredible dork and having just been on a plane for nearly 7 hours, Gavin really looked far too good. Skinny jeans slightly wrinkling over a pair of converse, a tshirt that clung almost a bit too close to his thin frame, and a pair of aviators nestled in the stylish mess of his hair. It took Ray a moment to realise that he was just sat staring before he pulled himself up from his seat and jogged over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug.

Gavin dropped his bags to reciprocate, closing his eyes and just breathing in everything that was just, Ray, trying to make his brain take in every detail. The way the fabric of Ray’s shirt felt in his hands, the weight against his back from Ray’s arms, and the sound of Ray’s fast, almost relieved breaths. Nothing felt better than Ray nuzzling his head into Gavin’s chest slightly while mumbling “Missed you, Vav”. They stood there for a moment, simply wrapped in each other before the seconds passed, and they parted. Ray wiped at his eyes, even though he definitely had not been crying, before reaching up and grabbing the sunglasses off of Gavin’s head.

“What kind of asshole wears sunglasses on the plane? Worried about the fucking paparazzi or something?” He joked, putting them on over his own glasses and grabbing one of Gavin’s bags.

“Shut up, it was bright on that flight and I wanted to sleep. I didn’t want to be all tired and grumpy when I landed.” Gavin explained, and Ray decided to let it slide. They headed to catch a cab, Gavin chattering about how glad  he was that this visa and immigration business had finally been sorted out while Ray just nodded and half listened, still not quite over the fact that Gavin was going to be in America full time from now on. As they loaded their stuff into the ab, Ray leaned forward to give his address before Gavin interrupted him, giving the name of a hotel downtown instead. Ray turned and raised an eyebrow, and Gavin blushed slightly.

“I figured that I’d get a hotel. That way we could hang out there instead of annoying your dad with… us,” He trailed off slightly before motioning back and forth between him and Ray.

“You clever bastard.”

Gavin just laughed before intertwining their fingers, slumping slightly in his seat so that he could rest his head on Ray’s shoulder, closing his eyes slightly.

“Hey, I thought you said you slept on the plane? Don’t pass out on me now Gav.” Ray chided, but didn’t move. Gavin sighed, “I did, but I thought I’d take a quick nap anyway. Just because you’re comfy.”

Ray looked up briefly and met the eyes of the cabbie through the rear view mirror. He simply shrugged in a ‘What are you gonna do?’ manner and the cabbie smiled, shaking his head fondly.

“You two remind me of my daughter and her boyfriend,” He explained, “He goes to school a few states over and every time he visits he does the same thing. Says that he’s wide awake to make her happy but just passes out immediately.” He chuckled slightly, “Travelling can take a lot out of you.”

Ray nodded, untangling his hand from Gavin’s to lightly stroke his hair as he snored lightly, “Yeah, but it’s worth it.” He half-whispered.

A few minutes later Ray shook awake a sleepy Gavin, who pulled out his wallet with his eyes closed, letting Ray pull out their fare. He thanked their cabbie before dragging Gavin out of the car behind him to grab the luggage from the trunk. Gavin shivered slightly from the quick awakening, but perked up soon enough, breezing through his check in with a smile. Soon they were at the door to Gavin’s room. Gavin now wide awake, swung the door open and walked in with long strides, putting his bags down in the closet and letting Ray take in the view.

“Christ Gavin, how much did you pay for this room? The view is insane!” Ray ran to the window out to the balcony, marveling at the cityscape before him. Slender arms wrapped their way around his waist as Gavin pulled him close.

“It’s a view I didn’t think you’d mind waking up to,” He said, letting out a breath and placing a kiss on Ray’s neck. “You like it then?” He asked, placing another kiss behind Ray’s ear.

“Hmm? Yeah, but I think I like where this is going even more,” Ray sighed, letting Gavin spin him around before bringing their mouths together.

Ray brought his hands up to Gavin’s hair, running his fingers through the locks and letting his nails gently scrape against Gavin’s scalp.

Gavin moaned slightly at the contact, and pressed his tongue against Ray’s lips. He grinned as Ray opened them, letting Gavin breach his mouth with his tongue. They stood like that for a moment, kissing against the New York skyline like a postcard, before Gavin pulled away. He yanked off his shirt and Ray quickly did the same, both tossing their clothes into a corner before making their way to the bed. Slipping off their shoes and socks along the way.

Ray tumbled backwards on the bed and Gavin crawled on top of them, both scooting up the bed slightly. Ray ran his hands across Gavin’s chest lovingly, letting his fingers curl in the mass of hair there. Gavin shivered at the touch, before leaning down, and placing a chaste kiss on Ray’s lips. From there he moved downwards, placing wet kisses down Ray’s neck, biting and nibbling as he went. Ray squirmed, his hands running up and down Gavin’s back in attempt to keep himself under control. Gavin smirked against Ray’s skin, and moved down lower. He made sure to leave a hickey on Ray’s collarbone, whispering “Mine”.

He soon made his way to his destination, unzipping Ray’s jeans in a hurry before pulling them off. Gavin quickly began to take his own off afterwards, shimmying awkwardly to get out of his skinny jeans, pulling the lube and condom he’d stashed in there at the airport bathroom and tossing them onto the nightstand. Both men kicked off their boxers, Gavin tossing them into the growing pile of other clothes with a triumphant cheer. Ray snorted at the sight, bringing Gavin’s attention back to him, and where he left off.

Ray laid back as Gavin brought his face to Ray’s thigh, placing soft kisses there. He slowly moved inwards, biting playfully at the soft skin of Ray’s inner thigh before licking a strip from the base of Ray’s erect cock to the tip. Ray let out a small gasp as Gavin continued to lick him like a lollypop. He placed a kiss on the tip of Ray’s cock before beginning to swallow him down, one long arm reaching up to the nightstand to grab the lube. He removed his mouth for a split second to squirt some onto his hand, before returning to work. He swallowed eagerly while letting one slim finger dip into Ray’s hole. Reveling in the moans coming from his boyfriend at the small intrusion. He crooked his finger slightly, searching and probing until he finally hit that spot, and Ray shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Soon Gavin added a second finger, scissoring gently while giving Ray a slow, almost lazy blowjob. Ray’s hands fisted themselves in Gavin’s hair now, not sure if he wanted this to last forever or if he just wanted to cum now. Gavin finally pulled his mouth off of Ray’s erection with a soft pop, reaching up to give his lover a deep kiss, while gently adding a third finger. Again, Ray squirmed, but Gavin’s kiss had a soothing effect. He arched up slightly, craving the contact that he’d so suddenly lost. Gavin just chuckled before fully removing his hand, grabbing the condom on the nightstand and quickly rolling it on to himself. He leaned back to examine the sight in front of him. Ray lay there, eyes open now and pupils blown wide. His hair stuck to his forehead and he was panting slightly.

“Christ you’re gorgeous,” Gavin muttered, and reached down to kiss Ray’s forehead, pulling down a pillow to prop under Ray’s back. Gavin leaned back, spreading Ray’s legs and positioning himself at Ray’s entrance. He looked up to meet Ray’s eye, silently asking for permission.

“Oh just fucking do it, Free,” Ray snapped, not unkindly, and Gavin barked out a laugh before slowly pushing himself in. Ray hissed slightly, clenching and unclenching his fists at the burn. Gavin waited for his breathing to normalise before pushing in further. It was almost cruelly slow, but finally he had reached his hilt. He stayed like that for a brief moment, enjoying the feeling of filling Ray to the brim. Then he began to pump slowly, Ray wanking himself to the rhythm that Gavin was setting. Soon Gavin’s thrust grew faster, pounding harder. He leaned down to latch on to Ray’s neck, biting and kissing and nibbling frantically. Ray’s tugs and pulls became more frantic, one hand clamped on to Gavin’s ass and pulling him closer with every thrust. Their bodies rocked together the room filled with the sounds of their moans and sighs. it felt like all too soon when Ray felt that familiar feeling pooling in his stomach, his toes curling and his head rolling back.

“I’m gonna - fuck, I think I’m going to -” Was all he managed to get out before spurting out against his and Gavin’s chests, his hand shakily jerking every last drop from his cock. Gavin detached himself from Ray’s neck to crash their mouths together. Their tongues fighting for dominance in this strange tango. Ray grunted, finally spent, and the sound drove Gavin over the edge, spilling into the condom and collapsing on top of his boyfriend, detaching his face from Ray’s in order to drop his head against his shoulder. They lay like that for a minute, Ray tracing invisible patterns along Gavin’s back as they both fought to catch their breath. Eventually, Gavin slowly pulled himself out, Ray wincing slightly at the burn. Gavin got up to toss away the condom, and came back with a damp washcloth. He cleaned off his chest quickly before placing it on Ray’s stomach, lovingly wiping him clean. He placed a small kiss at Ray’s belly button and smiled, saying “All clean now” before going to throw the washcloth back in the washroom.

When he came back Ray was sprawled out, stretching his sore muscles and looking out at the city.Gavin flopped next to him, a content smile spreading across his face.

“So, wanna go to the Met and do touristy stuff?” He asked. Ray looked down at him and smiled back.

“Yeah, alright.”


End file.
